doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
28x10 II - Der Höllenschlund
' Rose' (ins Funkgerät.) „'DOCTOR!' DOCTOR HÖREN SIE MICH? DOCTOR, IDA SIND SIE NOCH DA?“ --- * Zack: „Strategie 9. Einverstanden okay wir müssen uns alle Sammeln. Rose, was ist mit Ida und dem Doctor. Irgendwas neues?“ --- * (Die Crew spekuliert über das plötzliche öffnen der „Grube“.) Doctor: „Nein nein. Nichts zu sehen von der Bestie.“ Rose: ''' „Meinen Sie Satan?“ '''Doctor: „Kommen sie Rose reißen sie sich zusammen.“ Rose: ''' „Kann das nicht sein? '''Doctor... Doctor sagen sie mir das es ihn nicht gibt.“ --- * (Ida spielt mit dem Gedanken einen direkten Befehl zu verweigern. / Dem Doctor kommen zweifel sich „diesem“ absoluten Unbekannten zu nähern.) Ida: „Was meinen Sie?“ Doctor: „Das war ein Befehl.“ Ida: „Ja aber, was meinen sie?“ (''Der Doctor sieht in die Grube, stützt sich mit dem Fuß auf den Rand.) Doctor: „Es hat gesagt >ich bin die Versuchung.<“ Ida: „Wenn, wenn da unten was ist. Warum versteckt es sich noch immer?“ Doctor: „Vielleicht... ist das Gefängnis offen aber nicht die Zelle.“ Ida: „Wir sollten da runter. Ich würd's tun. Sind sie dabei?“ Doctor: „Ooch och ohne zu zögern andererseits... (hech) Das ist so Menschlich... wo kein Narr sich hin wagt. Selbst jetzt hier am Abgrund... kann man es spüren. Oder? Es kribbelt richtig. Dieser Impuls... der komische kleine Impuls... Eine verrückte kleine Stimme sagt: Na los, Na los, Na los! Geh runter mach doch endlich... Und wenn es mit diesem Treibe rechnet? Zum ersten mal im Leben, Offizier Scott. werd' ich daher sagen... Rückzug. (wehmütig.) Hmm. Ich glaube ich werde Alt. (laut.) Rose! Wir kommen wieder rauf.“ --- * (Als der Doctor den Sinn von Strategie 9 erklärt bekommt.) Doctor: „Wir begeben uns zu einem Gemetzel.“ Ida: „Des Teufelswerk.“ --- * (Die Bestie spricht durch die Ood, und jagt der Besatzung Angst ein.) Bestie '(''Ood.): „Dies ist die Finsternis. Das ist mein Reich. Ihr Winzlinge die ihr im Licht lebt, euch an eure kläglichen Sonnen klammert, die irgendwann verglühen. Früher oder Später.“ '''Zack: „Das sind nicht die Ood. Irgendwer spricht durch sie.“ Bestie '(''Ood.): „Nur die Finsternis wird bleiben.“ '''Zack: „Hier ist Captain Zachary Cross Flane. Von der Santuray Base Six als Repräsentant des Torchwood-'Archives'. Sie identifizieren sich jetzt sofort.“ Bestie '(''Ood.): „Ihr kennt meinen Namen.“ '''Zack: „Was wollen sie?“ Bestie '(''Ood.): „Ihr werdet hier sterben. Ihr alle. Dieser Planet wird euer Grab.“ '''Doctor: „Wenn du die Bestie bist dann sag mir doch welche denn? Hm? Den Das Universum war fleißig während du weg warst. Es gibt mehr Religionen als Planeten im All. Die Arkifeten, die Qwodollniten, das Christentum, Pasch-pasch, der Neojudaismus, die Sanklarr. Die Kirche des Zinn Vagabunden welcher Teufel bist du?“ Bestie '(''Ood.): „Jeder davon.“ '''Doctor: „Was, dann bist du... die Wahrheit die hinter dem Mythos steckt?“ Bestie '(''Ood.): „Dieser kennt mich genauso wie ich ihn. Den Mörder seiner eigenen Rasse! (Der Doctor.)“ '''Doctor: „Was hat dich hierher verschlagen? Bestie '(''Ood.): „Die jünger des Lichts haben sich gegen mich erhoben, und mich für alle Ewigkeit in dieser Grube angekettet.“ '''Doctor: „Wann war das?“ Bestie '(''Ood.): „Vor Anbeginn der Zeit.“ '''Doctor: „Was soll das bedeuten?“ Bestie '(''Ood.): „Vor Anbeginn der Zeit.“ '''Doctor: „Was soll vor Anbeginn der Zeit bedeuten?“ Bestie '(''Ood.): „Bevor es Zeit und Raum, Licht und das Universum gab. Vor dem Kataklysmus. Bevor dieses Universum erschaffen wurde.“ '''Doctor: „Das ist unmöglich. Damals hat noch kein Leben existiert.“ Bestie '(''Ood.): „Ist das, dein Glaube?“ '''Doctor: „Das glaub ich einfach.“ Bestie '(''Ood.): „Ihr wisst nichts. Keiner von euch. Ihr seit so winzig. Der Captain der solche Angst vor der Verantwortung hat. (Zack.) Der Soldat, der die Augen seiner Frau verfolgen. (Jefferson.) Die Wissenschaftlerin, die immer noch vor Daddy davon läuft. (Ida.) Der kleine Junge der gelogen hat. (Danny.) Die Jungfrau, (Toby.) und das verwirrte Mädchen, (Rose.) das so weit von zu Hause weg ist. Das tapferer Kind, das schon so bald in der Schlacht, sterben wird. (28x13)“ '''Rose: „'Doctor' was meint er damit?“ Doctor: „Rose hören sie nicht hin.“ Rose: „Was meint er?“ Bestie '(''Ood.): „Ihr werdet Sterben. Und ich, werde Leben.“ --- * '''Rose: „'Doctor' was hat er gemeint?“ (...) * Rose: „'Doctor' woher weiß er das alles?“ --- * (Der Doctor versucht die aufsteigende Panik der Crew zu mindern.) (Der Doctor verursacht eine Rückkopplung um sich Gehör zu verschaffen.) Doctor: „Wenn sie stimmen aus dem Dunkeln hören wollen dann hören sie mich an. Dieses Ding spielt mit den einfachsten Urängsten. Dunkelheit, Kindheit, Albträume, all so was“ Danny: „Aber genau so geht der Teufel vor.“ Doctor: „Oder, ein guter Psychologe.“ Ida: „Aber woher weiß er das mit meinem Vater?“ Doctor: „Okay aber was macht seine Version der Wahrheit besser als meine Hm? Denn ich sage ihnen was ich sehe. Menschen. GENIALE MENSCHEN. MENSCHEN DIE QUER DURCH ALL FLIEGEN. IN EINER WINZIG KLEINEN RAKETE DIREKT IN DEN ORBIT EINES SCHWARZEN LOCHS! UND ALLES FÜR DIE FORSCHUNG DAS IST UNGLAUBLICH! HÖREN SIE? UNGLAUBLICH SIE ALLE, DER CAPTAIN SEIN OFFIZIER, SEINE KOLLEGEN, SEINE UNTERGEBENEN, SEINE FREUNDE. Und unser Vorteil ist, die Bestie ist allein. Wir sind's nicht wenn wir uns das im Kampf zu nutze machen...“ (Das Kabel reißt. Die Fahrstuhlkabine fällt in die Tiefe.) --- * Rose: „'Doctor', das Kabel ist gerissen. Doctor geht’s ihnen gut? Doctor!“ Zack: „Keine Verbindung.“ Rose: „'Doctor', Doctor, hören sie mich?“ --- * (Die Ood schneiden die Sperrriegel an der Tür durch.) Rose: ''' „Wie lang brauchen sie dafür?“ '''Jefferson: „Tja, das is ein einfacher Rahmen. Also etwas 10 Minuten.“ (Ein weiterer Sperrriegel wird durchgeschnitten.) Jefferson: (sieht zur Tür.) „Acht.“ --- * Rose: „Was hat der Doctor gesagt? Warum hat ihn das Ding von uns getrennt? Weil er recht hatte. Er sagte das wir unseren Verstand gebrauchen sollen. ALSO LOS Außerdem brauchen wir Licht. Zack, kriegen wir von irgendwo noch Strom her?“ --- * Rose: „Aber das meinte der Doctor. Drücken sie die richtigen Knöpfe.“ --- * Rose: „Dann finden sie's raus. Je schneller wir die Basis wieder kontrollieren desto schneller können wir den Doctor retten. Also Los.“ --- Danny: '''„Es gäbe alle möglichen Viren die die Ood aufhalten könnten. Das Problem ist nur, wir haben sie nicht an Bord.“ '''Rose: „Es bringt wenig Dinge aufzulisten die nicht da sind. Wir haben auch weder ne'n Swimmingpool noch ne'n Supermarkt.“ --- * Doctor: '''„Das will ich hoffen. Obwohl ich die Idee plötzlich gar nicht mehr so gut finde. Und da ist er wieder. Dieser Drang. Geh runter, runter, runter, runter, runter.“ '''Ida: „Der Drang zu springen wissen sie woher der kommt? Dieser Trieb? Alles genetisch bedingt. Seit der Zeit wo wir noch als Affen auf den Bäumen lebten. Auf die Art testet uns unser Körper. Wir müssen einschätzen können. Ob wir den nächsten Ast erreichen oder nicht.“ Doctor: „Nein das ist es nicht. Das wäre ja niedlich... Es ist nicht der Drang zu springen, es sitzt tiefer... es ist der Drang zu fallen!“ (Er springt in die Grube.) Ida: „'Doctor'!“ (Sie hält die Winde an. Der Doctor wird im Fall abrupt abgebremst.) Ida: „Alles Okay?“ --- * Rose: „Wir kommen zurück verstanden? Wir kommen zurück in diesen Raum und holen den Doctor rauf.“ --- * (Danny, Rose und Toby krabbeln durch die Lüftungsschächte.) (Rose hat Danny's Hintern vor Augen.) Rose: „Ist nicht ihre beste Seite Danny.“ Danny: '„Hey! Lassen sie das.“ (''Toby hat Rose's Hintern vor Augen.) '''Toby: „Ich kann mich nicht beschweren.“ Rose: „Hey!“ --- * Zacke: „Ich kann nichts für dich tun John. Tut mir Leid.“ --- * Rose: „Zack wir haben die Ood ausgeschaltet. Wollen wir den Doctor rauf holen?“ --- * (Der Doctor philosophiert über Religion und das Universum.) Doctor: „Darstellungen eines gehörnten Teufels finden sich im ganzen Universum. In Mythen und Legenden von Millionen Welten. Der Erde, Draconia, Will Konzedienn. Daemos. Der Kriegsgott der Kaleds das selbe Bild. Immer wieder vielleicht, kommt ja dieses Bild von irgendwo her. Ist durchgesickert. Als Gedanke im Hinterkopf eines jeden denkenden Wesens.“ Ida: „Und er kam von hier?“ Doctor: „Warum nicht?“ Ida: „Aber wenn das dass Original ist... ist er wirklich echt? Kann das echt der wahre Teufel sein?“ Doctor: „Tja denken sie das wenn sie wollen. Vielleicht ist der Teufel am Ende ja ein Gedanke.“ (Das Kabel ist zu Ende. Die Winde Stoppt.) Ida: „Das war's. Das Kabel ist zu Ende. Erhalten sie da unten irgendeine Anzeige?“ Doctor: „Gar nichts. Könnten noch Meilen bis nach unten sein. Oder... vielleicht auch nur 10 Meter schwer zu sagen. (überlegt.) 10 Meter könnt ich überleben.“ Ida: „Oh nein das lassen sie schön. Ich zieh sie wieder rauf.“ (Ida betätigt die Winde. Diese beginnt sich zu drehen. Der Doctor stoppt mir seinem manuellen Auslöser.) Ida: „Was machen sie denn?“ Doctor: „Wenn sie mich wieder raufholen werden wir nur rumsitzen bis uns die Luft ausgeht. Ich muss da runter.“ Ida: „Das dürfen sie nicht. Doctor das dürfen sie nicht.“ Doctor: „Sehen sie's als Glaubensprüfung.“ (Er beginnt sich auszuhaken.) Ida: „Aber... ich will nicht allein sterben.“ Doctor: „Ich weiß.“ (Er löst den Sicherheitshaken. Schnitt: Rose läuft zum Funkterminal.) Rose: ' „'DOCTOR! SIND SIE DA? DOCTOR, IDA HÖREN SIE MICH?“ (...) * (Der Doctor und Ida über ihre Gläubigkeit.) Doctor: „Ich hab sie gar nicht gefragt, sind sie gläubich?“ Ida: „Hm, nicht wirklich. Mitglied der Neoklastizistischen Gemeinde. Meine Mom die wollte... (erinnert sich.) Meine alte Mom. (fasst sich.) Aber Nein ich hab nie an Gott geglaubt.“ Doctor: „Kennen die Neoklastizisten einen Teufel?“ Ida: „Nicht direkt sie sehen ihn... in den Untaten die der Mensch begeht.“ Doctor: „Am Ende ist das das selbe.“ Ida: „Was ist mit ihnen?“ (Der Doctor umfasst fest das Kabel. Erstarrt.) Doctor: „Ich... ich glaube, ich hab noch nicht alles gesehen. Weiß nicht komisch... die Vorstellungen die man so entwickelt... hätte dieses Ding gesagt von Jenseits des Universums zu kommen hätt ich's geglaubt. Aber bevor es das Universum gab -das kann nicht sein. Das passt nicht zu meinen Vorstellungen. Aber genau deshalb reise ich ja immer weiter.... um mich zu widerlegen. Danke Ida.“ Ida: '(''springt auf.) „Tun sie's nicht!“ '''Doctor: „Wenn sich die anderen noch mal melden, und sie mit Rose sprechen, sagen sie ihr... das ich-... Ach das weiß sie.“ (Er lässt los. Der Doctor rauscht lautlos, mit dem Rücken in die Tiefe. Stille.) Rose: (''Off.) „''Doctor'' sind sie da? ''Doctor, Ida hören sie mich?“ (''statisches Rauchen.) Rose: „SIND SIE DA DOCTOR?“ Ida: „Er ist weg.“ Rose: „Was heißt er ist weg?“ Ida: „Er ist gefallen. In die Grube hinein. Ich weiß nicht wie tief sie ist. Vielleicht unendlich Tief.“ Rose: „Aber... was meinen sie mit gefallen?“ Ida: „Ich- ich konnte ihn nicht aufhalten. Er hat ihren Namen gesagt.“ (Zack nimmt Rose sanft den Funker aus der Hand. Rose wirkt wie paralysiert.) Zack: ' „Tut mir Leid.“ --- * (''Rose weigert sich den vermeintlichen Tod des Doctors zu akzeptieren. /Rose will die Basis nicht verlassen.) 'Rose: ' „Ich komm nicht mit.“ '''Zack: „Rose wir haben platz für sie.“ Rose: ''' „Nein ich warte auf den '''Doctor. Er würde auch auf mich warten.“ Zack: „Tut mir Leid aber... Er ist tot.“ Rose: ' „Sie wissen nichts von ihm. (''weinend.) Den er ist nicht... Ich sag's ihnen er ist nicht- Und selbst wenn wie könne ich ihn hier zurücklassen? So ganz allein, so tief da unten. Nein. I- ich bleibe.“ (Zack sieht sie ernst an. Nickt.) '''Zack: „In dem Fall bitte ich um Entschuldigung. Danny, Toby, haltet sie fest!“ Rose: ' „Nein! NEIN!“ (''Danny und Toby halten Rose's Arme fest.) '''Danny: „Ist ja gut.“ Rose: (kreischt, zappelnd.) „NEIN! NEIN NEIN LASSEN SIE MICH 183LOS! WEG VON MIR ICH FLIEGE NICHT MIR! NEIN.“ (Zack verpasst ihr eine Spritze, Rose erschlafft.) Zack: „Ich hab schon zu viele Leute verloren. Ich werde sie nicht zurück lassen. (Er wirft sie sich über die Schulter.) Bringen wir sie an Bord.“ --- * (Rose bedroht Zack mit dem Bolzenwerfer.) Rose: „Fliegen sie mich zurück zum Planeten! FLIEGEN SIE MICH ZURÜCK!“ Zack: „Sonst was?“ Rose: „Sonst erschieß ich sie.“ (Dreht sich zu ihr um.) Zack: „Würden sie das? Würden sie das wirklich? Würde ihr Doctor das wollen?“ (Gebannte Stille. Rose lässt den Bolzenwerfer sinken.) Zack: '''„Tut mir Leid. Aber es ist schon sowieso zu spät. Sehen sie mal raus. Wir können nicht mehr umdrehen. '''Der Doctor hätte es so gewollt. Nicht wahr?“ --- * (Der Doctor trifft auf die Bestie.) (Der Doctor entdeckt Höhlenmalereien an den Wänden..) Doctor: „Die Geschichte einer Epischen Schlacht, Mensch gegen Bestie. Ich weiß nicht ob sie das Hören Ida, aber ich hoffe es. Na jedenfalls. Die Bestie wurde besiegt und eingesperrt.“ (Er sieht sich um. Er entdeckt plötzlich zwei Amphoren auf jeweils einem Sockel. Er leuchtet zu Wand. Dort sind sie auch abgebildet.) Doctor: „Und das ist vielleicht der Schlüssel.“ (Er berührt die linke Amphore sie beginnt zu leuchten. Kurz darauf leuchtet auch das Zweite Gefäß auf.) Doctor: „Oder das Tor oder...“ (Er sieht in eine riesige Höhle an der gegenüberliegenden Wand ist eine große gehörntes Wesen angekettet. Es beugt sich zu ihm herüber. Faucht.) --- Doctor: „Ich akzeptiere das es dich gibt. Was du bist muss ich nicht anerkennen, aber deine physische Existenz die lasse ich dir. ICH VERSTEH ES NICH. Du hast mich hier unten erwartet. Du hast mir eine sichere Landung verschaff, und Luft. DU BRAUCHST MICH FÜR IRGENDWAS WOFÜR?“ (Die Bestie schlägt nach dem Doctor, was aber seine Ketten verhindern.) Doctor: „Brauchst du denn, keine Ahnung ein Publikum? Oder, gibt es ein Ritual? Irgendeinen Gesang oder eine Beschwörungsformel einen Zauberspruch all die Dinger an die ich nicht glaube, gibt es sie wirklich?“ (Das Biest mustert den Doctor verächtlich.) Doctor: „SPRICH MIT MIR! SAG'S MIR! Du willst nicht reden, oder... du kannst, nicht. (überlegt.) Sekunde, Sekunde, Moment lass mich... OHHH! NEIN! JA! (flüstert.) Nein! Mal überlegen du hast gesprochen -vorher- ich hab deine Stimme gehört. Eine intelligente Stimme NEIN. Nein sie war Genial! Wenn, ich dich jetzt so sehe, sehe ich aber nur... (Das Biest zischt.) Die Bestie. Ein wildes Tier. Nur... der Körper. Das ist nur der Körper. Die physische Form. Aber wo ist dein Verstand? Hm? (nachdenklich.) Wo ist er hin? Wo ist deine Intelligenz? (Versteht es.) Ohh nein.“ (Lässt den Blick durch die Höhle schweifen.) --- Doctor: „Du wurdest hier eingesperrt. Vor Uhrzeiten. Vor dem Universum, danach seitwärts dazwischen Egal! Das Gefängnis ist perfekt! Es ist absolut. Es wärt ewig. Oh Jaaa! Denn wenn man's öffnet bricht das Schwerkraftfeld zusammen. Dann stützt dieser Planet ins Schwarze Loch! Entkommst du stirbst du, BRILIANT! Aber du bist ja nur der Körper. Dein Körper ist gefangen, nur der. Der Teufel ist eine Vorstellung.In allen Kulturen nur eine Vorstellung. Aber eine Vorstellung kann man nicht töten. Eine Vorstellung kann entkommen... Der Verstand. Der Verstand! Der Verstand der großen Bestie, der Verstand kann entfliehen! OHH GENAU DAS IST ES! DU HAST MIR KEINE LUFT VERSCHAFFT SONDERN DEINE GEFÄNGNISSWÄRTER. DAS WAR IHRE IDEE! VOR EINER EWIGKEIT. Sie wollten das ich Lebe. DENN SOLTEST DU ENTKOMMEN DANN MUSS ICH DICH AUFHALTEN! (Die Bestie brüllt und zerrt an ihren Ketten. Der Doctor nimmt sich einen Felsbrocken will schon ein Gefäß zerschlagen.) Wenn ich dein Gefängnis zerstöre wird dein Körper zerstört. Und dein Verstand ebenfalls. (Er holt aus, und hält im Schlag inne.) Ahh! (lässt den Brocken fallen.) Aber andererseits bist du auch gerissen genug zu rechnen das ich das tue. Zerstöre ich den Planeten zerstöre ich das Schwerkraftfeld. Die Rakete... die Rakete würde ihren Schutz verlieren und in das Schwarze Loch stürzen. Das heißt ich müsste Rose opfern.“ (Die Bestie lacht.) --- * Rose: „Das ergibt keinen Sinn. Wir sind entkommen aber, er hätte uns auf Tausend arten umbringen können. Er hätte... uns die Luft nehmen können, oder... uns verbrennen oder sonst was aber er ließ uns entkommen. Wieso? (Versteht.) Außer er wollte das wir entkommen...“ --- Doctor: „Das ist also die Falle. Irgendein Test das jüngste Gericht keine Ahnung. Wenn ich dich töte, töte ich sie. (Erneutes Lachen der Bestie.) Allerdings bedeutet das... In diesen übersinnlichen Gefüge aus Göttern und Teufeln, das sie nur ein Opfer ist. Ich hab schon viel vom Universum gesehen. Zum Beispiel Falsche Götter, Böse Götter und möchte gern Götter, und Halbgötter. Und wenn ich wirklich... von diesem ganzen Pantheon. Wenn ich an etwas glaube, nur an eine Sache... dan glaube ich an sie.''“ (Der Doctor zerschlägt die Gefäße.) ---(...)--- Doctor: „DAS IST DEINE FREIHEIT! DIE FREIHEIT ZU STERBEN! DU FLIEGST IN DIESES SCHWARZE LOCH UND ICH FLIEGE MIT DIR!“ (Die Bestie beginnt zu verbrennen.) --- * Rose: „Wir haben ihn aufgehalten. Das hätte der Doctor auch getan.“ --- * Danny: „Der Planet ist verschwunden. Es tut mir Leid.“ --- * Doctor: '„Entschuldigen sie die Entführung. Captain, hier spricht die Tardis. Also das wichtigste zuerst, haben sie eine Rose Tyler an Bord?“ --- * (''Der Doctor und Rose verabschieden sich.) '''Doctor: „Zack? Wir düsen dann mal ab. Haben sie einen guten Heimflug. Und wenn das nächste mal wieder was ihre Neugier weckt... Ach was soll's ihr stürzt euch ja doch wieder rein. Verrückte Primaten.“ Ida: „Aber Doctor was haben sie da unten gefunden? Diese Kreatur, was war das?“ Doctor: „Ich weiß nicht. Konnte die Schriftzeichen nicht entziffern. Aber das is' gut so. An dem Tag an dem Ich alles weiß müsste ich aufhören.“ Rose: „Was denken sie was es... wirklich war.“ Doctor: „Ich denke, wir haben es besiegt. Und das genügt völlig.“ Rose: ''' „Es hat gesagt '''ich sterbe in der Schlacht.“ (Der Doctor sieht sie ernst an.) Doctor: „Dann hat es gelogen. Okay, vorwärts, auswärts, IDA! Vielleicht bis bald mal.“ Ida: „Das hoffe ich.“ Rose: „UND VIELEN DANK JUNG'S!“ Ida: „Einen Augenblick noch Doctor, sie haben's uns nie gesagt. Sie beide. Wer sind sie?“ Doctor: „Ooch. Der Stoff aus dem Legenden sind.“ Kategorie:Doctor Who Staffel 28 (Dialoge)